


Rebuilding Sons

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: After the defeat of 1010 against B2J, Neon J needs to rebuild 1010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Rebuilding Sons

The first thing Neon J did was fix himself up, obviously. As much as he enjoyed the company of his troops, he wouldn’t be able to fix them if he himself wasn’t fixed. He had managed to get some help from DJ Subatomic Supernova for the things he wasn’t capable of yet, and once he was up and running properly again, new screen and all, he immediately got to rebuilding 1010, starting with the leader, White, otherwise known as Rin. Rin was... very damaged. So much more than himself. He... He was the one that put them onto the field, in front of Bunk Bed Junction. He was the one who put them into danger, it was his fault they ended up like this. Not only had those two  **_children_** ruined himself and 1010, but they destroyed his factory, thus making it so he’d have to rebuild them from scratch. Yellow, or Haym as some knew him, was the least injured, only having lost two limbs and having his wiring go faulty. 

He decided he needed a break from working on Rin, and turned to Haym’s lifeless body.  Well... they’ve always been lifeless, haven’t they?...  Neon shook his head. He shouldn’t think about that. He just... needed to fix them.

It took him almost two days of work to fix Haym. He was working nonstop, and ignored almost all of his calls and texts he received. Unless it was Tatiana or the DJ, he didn’t care, he had  work to do. With a sudden quicken of his inner fan, simulating what was meant to be a sigh, he looked before him at the newly repaired body of Haym. Now, he had to charge him. 

It took almost a full day for Haym to recharge, but once Neon got a notification across his vision that read “Yellow unit done charging” he immediately made his way to the charging station to witness Haym returning to life... No, he shouldn’t think like that, they are not alive. He shook his head and looked up to see Haym catching his gaze, at least, the best he could with a face like his own. Haym was very visibly tense,

“W-Wha-“

“It’s okay, Soldier, at ease,” Haym loosened a bit, but still seemed worried, 

“I-Is everyon-“

“You are the first I repaired. You were damaged the least,” His voice crackled a bit as it came out, a sign Haym was able to recognize came from lack of energy,

“How long have you been working?” Neon’s radar blipped from Haym a few times before Neon gave his answer,

“At least two days, maybe more,”Neon’s fans sped up in a simulation of him letting out a lengthy breath,

“C-Captain! You need to rest! Get yourself some sleep and charge! You’ll power down soon if you don-“ Neon held up his hand, signalling for Haym to stop talking,

“I have kept myself plugged in while I stood at my workshop, I will not power down,” Haym looked at Neon for a beat of silence,

“You’re still part human, you need to sleep! And even then, you know that being online while charging isn’t as effective, you told us yourself not to charge whi-“ 

“Enough, Yellow,” Haym immediately shut up and looked nervously to Neon, who’s radar was pinging a higher pitch then usual, “do you want your brothers back online soon, or not?” Haym looked down at his feet, not wanting to look at Neon’s face to see the increasing anger on his screen grow. Unfortunately, he was able to hear it in the form of Neon’s Radar picking up its pace, “do not bother me. I will be working on Red next, understand?” Haym nodded, “I asked if you understood, Soldier,” Neon’s voice rose, 

“Yes, I understand,” Haym said, almost sheepishly, 

“What was that?” Neon pushed,

“Affirmative,” Neon nodded, and his radar pings slowed down as he turned and left, 

“Good,”

It took him just about the same time to fix up Zimelu. The Red brother had been damaged similarly to Haym, so once he had Zimelu ready to begin charging, he plugged him in and turned to Rin. There was hardly anything left of Rin.

He used up his next few hours trying to make progress on Rin, and once he got that notification that Zimelu was done charging, he sent a message to Haym letting him know, and rushed up to welcome Zimelu back. When he entered, Haym was already standing with Zimelu, helping his brother stabilize himself,

“Red,” He simply stated, gaining the attention of both of the boys. They both stiffened at his presence, and eyed each other nervously, “at ease, you two. None of you are in trouble. This whole...” he paused and sighed, resulting in his fans suddenly speeding up for a brief moment, “- situation is no ones fault but my own,” he continued, the two androids looking at him,

“So it’s just me and Haym right now?” Neon nodded, 

“You two had the least damage,” he explained. Zimelu averted his gaze, “I am trying to fix White, however that has proved fruitless. He is damaged nearly beyond repair, so I am working on the rest of you first,” Zimelu nodded,

“You still haven’t gotten any sleep yet, Captain,” Haym pipped up, resulting in Neon turning his attention toward the yellow brother,

“I do not need sleep, Soldier! I can keep myself charged and I will be fine! It is the only way to have you all back online as soon as possible,” his radar picked up in both pitch and speed, his voice crackling even more, 

“B-But yo-“

“Do you want your brothers back or not?!” His voice rose, his radar also raising in pitch even further. Zimelu and Haym both looked at each other then Neon,

“You can’t just charge yourself! You need to sleep as well! Please! Sleep!”

“I will not be sleeping until you all have been returned, understand?!” His voice not only crackled, but came out slightly distorted and static-y,

“Affirmative,” Haym said quietly as Zimelu simply looked on,

“Red, do you understand?” 

“Y-Yes,I- Affirmative,” Neons radar slowed down to a slower speed before letting out a sigh and turning away, leaving to go back to his workshop where he was planning on fixing up the Green one next, Eloni. 

It took him just about three days to get Eloni repaired. He found himself taking more and more breaks, despite not wanting to. He was tired. He needed sleep, like what Haym was trying to tell him, but... He was honestly a bit afraid of sleeping. He was sure that if he went to sleep he’d have a nightmare, and... that scared him, he’d admit it, though only to himself. He hardly ever dreamt anymore, it was a rare occurrence at this point, but the few times he did dream,they were nightmares. Memories of war, twisted versions of reality or surreal visions. They were never pleasant. 

Which was why he was refusing to sleep despite his human side of him needing it. He was mostly robot anyway, hardly any human left, so what did it matter if he missed a few days of sleep? A lot apparently, it mattered a lot. He felt so drowsy and tired, by the time he finished fixing Eloni, he plugged the green brother in and decided he’d actually rest until he was awoken by the notification. Surprisingly, Eloni was fully charged within just a few hours, which wasn’t long enough for him to start dreaming, thankfully. 

Like the previous two, once he revived the notification, waking him up, he quickly made his way to the charging room to see Eloni holding his head in his hands,

“How are you feeling, Soldier?” Eloni made a quiet sequel, startled by Neon’s presence,

“I-I’m Fine, captain J, j-just a bit, uh...”

“It’s okay, at ease,” Eloni nodded and looked down at his feet,

“Is ev-“

“The only ones back online are you, Yellow, and red,” 

“Oh... Where are they?”

“Likely in the living room. I’m returning to my workshop, do not bother me under any circumstances unless absolutely necessary,” His radar was pinging slowly as he spoke, “do you understand?” Green stared at him with concern, noticing the slow blips of Neon’s radar,

“C-Captain, Your radar,” Eloni almost whispered, 

“What was that, Soldier?” Neon turned to face Eloni, his voice crackling with an unheard intensity,

“Captain!”

“What?!” His voice distorted in a sudden spout of anger,

“Y-Your radar, your voice... “

“What about it?!” Eloni shrunk at the tone of Neon’s voice,

“You haven’t been sleeping! I-I... I can hear it and I can see it! Y-Your voice is all...” He paused for a split second, “It’s all... Crackle-y! A-And your radar! It’s... It’s slow! It’s so much slower! Please! Y-You need to rest!” Neon stared at him in silence, only the rare beep of his radar interrupting the silence as Eloni looked at the other with concern.

“I...” Neon looked down to his hands, and then back up to Eloni, “Y-You’re right... I... I do need rest, don’t I?” His voice was shakey and unstable, causing Eloni to only become even more concerned, “I... will get some rest tonight,” Eloni gave a small smile, his concern lessening,

“T-Thank you... Dad...” Eloni ran out of the room before Neon had time to respond. It wouldn’t have mattered, since it took Neon a solid few seconds to process what Eloni had just said to him. When the realization did hit him, all he could think to do was put his hand over his heart and try and repress the emotion that came with that realization. He shouldn’t let it effect him. They aren’t alive, they can’t actually feel for him. He was a soldier, he couldn’t feel for them, he couldn’t show emotions, he couldn’t let his emotions get the better of him.

That night, he finally slept for the first time in days. To his surprise, he wasn’t startled awake by a nightmare. It was... dreamless. Like usual. And now that he was well rested, he was ready to begin work on Purl-Hew, the blue brother. 

It took him about three days to finish work on Purl-Hew. With his newfound energy from his dreamless sleep, he found it so much easier to work properly. He allowed himself to take breaks and he took time to actually take care of his other needs, namely food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he plugged himself in for feeding, and he couldn’t get enough. Eventually though, he found himself getting full, and so he unplugged himself from his feeding port, just in time for a notification about Purl-Hew being done charging to flash across his vision. He quickly made his way up to the charging room, where he saw not only Purl-Hew, but Eloni, standing with his brother,

“Soldiers,” He spoke up, gaining the attention of both of them,

“Captain J!” Eloni greeted with a smile. Purl-Hew simply smiled back, “I was just telling Purl about what’s happening!” Purl-Hew nodded,

“Good, I’ll let you catch him up, then, I must begin work on White immediately,” Neon turned and left, leaving the two alone once again.

Fixing Rin was... a horrendous experience. It took him nearly a week to finally get Rin all fixed. He found himself taking little to no breaks in his work on Rin, only taking time away for brief naps and other work with his fellow NSR elites. 

When he finally did get Rin finished, he was exhausted. He didn’t even get time to plug himself in and sleep, since the moment he plugged in Rin, he a notice that his own energy was low flash across his vision, placing him in a low power mode. Shit, he must’ve forgotten to charge himself while working. With the last of the energy he had, he plugged himself in next to Rin and shut himself down.

When he woke up, fully charged and reasonably rested, he found that Rin was still charging. He was thankful for that, he wanted to be there when Rin awoke, the final member of 1010 to be back. Then he could begin making preparations for making Cast Tech his again.


End file.
